Together We'll Ring in the New Year
by HannahSheep
Summary: Motion City Soundtrack songfic to Together We'll Ring in the New Year. Post-L death. Nearcentric. NearxOC onesided.


-Hey guys

-_Hey guys! Sheepy, here. Deciding to type up some stuff that I wrote quite some time ago. I'm starting out with (yet another) Motion City Soundtrack songfic. This time, it's in Near's P.O.V. For those of you who don't know Near's relationship with my OC, Onion, go and check the Author's note in 'I Can Show You', that should clear some things up. Well, I hope you enjoy!-_

**Together We'll Ring in the New Year**

_-This must be it_

_Welcome to the New Year-_

I lay in my bed, my eyes open, staring through the small opening in the door. The light from the hall shone in and cast shadows on my walls, the dark outlines of my robot/transformers collection magnified on their shelves.

I always left the door open a little.

Just in case someone decided to come and save me.

Or in case L decided to stop being dead and come be L again so I didn't have to.

I heard laughing from downstairs, and soon after, a number of voices started counting back from ten. I never liked counting backwards. On New Year's Eve back at the House, she would always count _up_ to ten with me. So, I decide that I'll just pretend that she's here with me.

_"7, 6…"_

"4, 5…" I whisper to myself.

_"5, 4…"  
_"6, 7…"  
_"3, 2, 1!"_

"8, 9, 10…" As I hear clapping and people proclaiming 'Happy New Year!', I close my eyes.  
When I open them again, my clock reads twelve o' one. I decide to go downstairs.

_-The drinks were consumed_

_the plants were destroyed_

_and the hors d'oeuvres dismantled-_

When I enter the room, I'm horrified at what I see. Glasses of what I guessed to be champagne were in the hands of everyone. I look over to see Rester laughing and patting the back of Gevanni, who was throwing up in the potted tree. (I make a mental note to have it removed as soon as possible.) Even the grumpy bald guy (I did not know his name, nor did I like him all that much) was eating away at a handful of barbeque potato chips while talking to someone else.

-_I'm not smiling behind this fake veneer  
__  
I am often interrupted or completely ignored_

_but most of all I'm bored-_

I looked up at Lidner, who was staring, glassy eyed, straight ahead, a faint blush on her cheeks,  
"Lidner," I said quietly. Nothing. I sighed and spoke a little louder, "_Lidner_." She jumped slightly, spilling a bit of the champagne in her hand,  
"Oh…Near…um, what are you doing up, sir?" she asked.  
"You're all being quite noisy down here, and I'm trying to sleep," I informed her firmly, "I'm seventeen years old; I shouldn't have to tell a group of adults to calm down." When I looked up at her again, I realized that she'd stopped paying attention. Why do I even try?

_-I'm trying to find out if my words have any meaning_

_lackluster and full of contempt_

_when it always ends the same-_

The next morning was hell. I'd told them several times that as soon as New Years was over, we had to get back to work. Apparently, they'd forgotten, because they were all complaining about having hangovers.  
"I believe that if we obtained a notebook, Kira might come to us. But--" I was cut off by another SPK agent that was nameless to me,  
"Sir, can we break for awhile?" he asked. I was starting to get annoyed; I set down my toy plane and stood up,  
"Fine," I said, walking away, "Just take the rest of the day off."

_-Why won't she listen to me?-_

After everyone had cleared out of the room, I reentered with my cell phone in hand. I carefully climbed into a computer chair and hit the '1' speed dial. I waited, anxiously twirling my hair around my finger, as it rang. I was just about to hang up when the line clicked,  
_"__Allô__, Nate…Comment allez-vous?"_ I smiled upon hearing a familiar voice,  
"Tres bien, merci…" I said quietly. I heard a small laugh,  
_"Happy New Year! I miss you so much!"_  
"I miss you, too, Onion…I--"  
_"Mello, stoppit! I'm on the phone!"_ I heard yelling and clamoring, and then the phone clicked.  
"Onion?"  
No answer.  
I hit the 'end' button and set the phone down, pulling my knee close to my chest.

_-Why did I come_

_oh why did I come here?_

These humans all suck

_I'd rather be at home feeling violent and lonely-_

I hated this. I was so tired of trying to keep the SPK under control. I think that the president of the United States was doing some sort of narcotics when he assigned these people. Lidner is something like a prostitute, Rester is pushed around too easily, Gevanni "needs to get the stick out of his ass", as Mello would say, and the bald guy…I simply disliked him.  
I sat up on the floor and looked at the dice tower that I had made, thinking about how Mello had made Onion hang up the phone. I frowned, getting angry all of a sudden. Mello was always doing things like that, just to upset me. I swallowed thickly and swung my arm out suddenly, making the dice fly everywhere. I stood up and looked around at dice-strewn room,  
"Lidner," I called, "Come and pick this up."

_-I'm not trying to sound so incisire_

but the postcard taped to the freezer reads

'_Wish you were here'_

How I wish I could disappear-

The next few days I didn't do anything. I made Rester and Lidner stay with me, but everyone else I sent home until further notice. I ate even less than what I normally did and only slept a few hours a night. One evening, I was walking through the kitchen when something small and rectangular caught my eye. It was stuck to the very upper corner of the freezer door, where I couldn't reach it.  
"Rester, come here." I yelled, my voice slightly hoarse from not using it. He was by my side in 5.3 seconds.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"What is that?" I pointed to the freezer.  
"Oh, it's a postcard that came for you yesterday," he said, then reached up and got it, "There you go."  
"That will be all, thank you…" I said, waving my hand slightly. I looked at the 10 cent postcard with a generic picture of Big Ben on the front. I flipped it over and read words written in familiar handwriting.  
'_Near,  
I'm so sorry about Mello hanging up the phone the other day. He was just being selfish. Wanted attention, you know? Hopefully I'll be able to see you soon. Why? Because, I have some great news. I'm going to send some pictures in a few days, and you'll figure it out then. I'm so excited.  
I miss you more than you know, and I wish you were here with me.  
Love you,  
- Onion'_

_-I'm trying to find out if my words having any meaning_

_lackluster and full of contempt_

_when it always ends the same-_

I tried to figure out what this "great news" was. Maybe she would come to visit… I found a piece of stationary and a pen and thought to write her back.

'_Onion,  
That's alright, I suppose. I understand that he needs attention every second of the day.  
I look forward to the pictures. Thank you for the card, I miss you as well.' _

I contemplated the 'love you' at the end of her letter, wanting to write the same. But, coming from me…it would mean nothing to her.

'_Sincerely,  
-Near'_

_-Heads up!_

Damage control-

An envelope arrived in the mail several days later containing pictures of everyone outside of Whammy's, them playing in the snow, one of them around a small Christmas tree at Mello and Onion's apartment…The last picture was of Mello and Onion; she was leaning against him with her left hand on his chest while he used his right arm to take the picture. I smiled slightly, going to set the pictures down on the desk; that's when I realized something and did a double-take at the last picture…

_-There's a ring around her finger-_

I stared in disbelief at the photo.

_-Last chance for changing lanes_

_and you missed it by a mile._

Oh, why won't she listen to me?-

I sat with the cell phone to my hear for two and a half hours before she answered,  
_"Hello?"  
_"H-hi, Onion…" I swallowed thickly.  
_"Near! Did you get the pictures?"  
_"Yea…I did…I--"  
_"Isn't it great?!"  
_"Well…I…uhm…"  
_"Yea?"_ She just sounded so happy…I couldn't ruin that.  
"Yea…I just wanted to call and tell you congratulations."

_-This must be it._

Welcome to the New Year-_**-owari-**_

_-Remember, comments make me happy!-_


End file.
